Batman: Freeze Over
by Master Jorath Oldin
Summary: Taking place between Batman Begins and The Dark Knight this tells the rise and fall of Doctor Victor Fries, who is Mr. Freeze in the comics.
1. Chapter 1

**Before the events of **_**Batman Begins**_

Doctor Victor Fries. One of the best cryogenic scientists in the world. He worked for a company called "Gothcorp", a corporation located in Gotham City. Victor was proud of the work he has done in the past and what he shall do in the future.

As a cryogenic scientist, his job was to study the production and behaviors of certain materials at incredibly low temperatures. Colder than even this frozen wasteland of Antarctica, which on average the temperature of Antarctica would be well-below zero degrees and the lowest temperature ever recorded was 184 degrees Kelvin. Which for people that were not cryogenic experts was about -129 degrees Fahrenheit or -89 degrees Celsius. Because he was a cryogenic expert, he did not use the Fahrenheit or Celsius scale, instead he used Kelvin because of the extremely bitter temperatures he works with

184 degrees Kelvin was nothing compared to what Victor Fries' job requires him to do. At the very _least, _he had to work with a temperature of 123 degrees Kelvin (-150 degrees Fahrenheit). He works with liquid nitrogen, watched a thermal shock, along with other things that helped the world in the field of cryogenics.

Currently, he is located in Antarctica where he is buliding, among others, a machine that could, _would_, change the world for the better. Everybody knows about global warming and how it's affecting our world. Nobody is doing anything to stop it, nobody except for Victor Fries.

He believes that because the people are continually using anthropogenic greenhouse gases such as automobiles, the release of air pollution from factories across the world, the removal of natural habitats, with many, _many_, others without stopping, he thinks that instead of trying to stop people from doing things to the environment that Victor should use his knowledge to stop the glaciers from melting, as that is one of the major things that is happening to the world.

Victor Fires along with Ferris Boyle, designed an entire mobile base in the Antarctic. It was huge, nearly one hundred meters long in length, and it runs on a total of eight giant wheels that are each ten meters in height, with four wheels on each side. The width of the base was 50 meters, and looked basically like a giant rectangle on wheels.

It was painted totally black, as you could be able to see it coming miles and miles away, with the words "Gothcorp" painted in red across the middle of the base on both sides and underneath it read the slogan of Gothcorp; the words "A People's Company".

Gothcorp was a political company that always, at least it was suppose to, put the people's needs first and so decided the best way to "help" people was to hire Dr. Fries and tell him to stop global warming. So that is what he did, he built this base as a research facility that would hopefully help others with their experiments

The part that would change the world was a giant freeze cannon located on top of the base. The cannon itself was ten meters by ten meters and could only fire at up to about three shots per minute, but it must be within one thousand feet in order to work.

It's job was to fire at glaciers. The melting glaciers that threatened to raise the sea level up, if they got a report that a major glacier was melting and on the verge of collapsing, the base would travel to the coordinates at maximum speeds of nearly two hundred miles per hour, which was dangerous, so they only go about fifty at the most, to the glacier, activate the cannon and refreeze the glacier, thus ending global warming.

Victor Fries received the Noble-Prize award for Psychics.

"…And I accept this prize with a feeling that with this new Freeze Base, the world can focus it's attention on more important matters now. I promise that with this new technological marvel we can finally achieve peace in this world; our only world, for without this, where would we be?" Victor Fries said for his acceptance speech. He has never been this happy before, knowing that his work will be talked about for years and years to come.

Well, of course, there was one thing more important than his work and that was his wife, Nora. Married over two summers ago, Nora Fries has followed Victor every step of the way with this project and Victor could not imagine himself going this far without the love and support from her.

Victor was about to explain how he first got into cryogenics and why it was important to him when…

"Victor!" called one of his workers, Jacob. "Victor! It's your wife! She has just be rushed to the hospital."

Victor nearly dropped the prize right than and there. "What?!?" he yelled. "Where is she?"

"Gotham Hospital, sir. She is fine they say, but they need you to come immediately back to Gotham City." He told Victor.

Without even thinking, he took off, without saying a word to the twenty people actually at the live meeting in Antarctica or speaking to the camera guy recording all of this to the millions of people out there watching him right than and there. He just ran to the helicopter that was stationed at the U.S Base and took off.

_Oh, Nora. _ He thought. _I'm coming_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**After the events of **_**Batman Begins**_

Batman, the savior of Gotham City watched the robbery from high above. He had been watching over the city of Gotham for a couple of months now and he has been some-what successful. He helped repel Ra's al Ghul from poisoning Gotham's water, but he failed in getting Professor Jonathan Crane, who was running around with his fear-simulates.

But there was a bigger problem out there. A criminal only known as "The Joker", who leaves joker cards at every scene of crime which he or she has committed. Batman had no leads, no clues besides the cards and he would always show up right after The Joker left, except for this time.

He was above a jewelry store, it was just an ordinary store, run by a man who went missing a few days ago and was currently running under his own cousin, the police had no idea what happened to the man who ran the store, except that his name was Peter and he has not had a lot of business lately and was thinking of closing down until one day he just did not show up for work and so he cousin, Rick, took over until they could find him.

Now, it was mid-afternoon, which was odd because most of the crimes this "Joker" has done so far have been at night and something else looked wrong…

There were hostages.

_This is going to be tricky._ He thought to himself. But he had to do it, for his parents, for Gotham City. For himself. If he could not stop this "Joker" then everything he fought for, everything he did in the past months will be for nothing and he will have failed.

Batman pulled out the grapple gun stored in his utility belt and aimed it at the small store and fired. It stuck to the cement and seemed like it was going to hold and so he glided toward the buliding with the objective of stopping The Joker.

What he found did not help him at all. There were hostages, but they looked the same! Three hostages there were, each had a scarf over there eyes and there arms were tied behind there backs and were held at gunpoint by three "Joker Goons". With those terrible masks of theirs, striking fear into all who see it and with the mask, kept their "identities" secret, like what Batman does.

"Ah, there he is." Said another one of the goons, probably their leader, Batman thought. This goon was male and wore all purple with purple gloves and hair that was green as dying grass, but Batman could not see his face, as he was wearing one of the goon masks also. "The Bat-Man" he finished.

"Who are you?" Batman said, in a deeper, more throaty voice to mask himself so people did not know he was actually Bruce Wayne under the mask.

"Well…" the leader said. He moved his tongue throughout his mouth as he pondered what to say next. " Who are you?" he said and Batman could tell he was smiling underneath that mask of his.

"I'm the person who is going to put people like you in jail for a very long time." Batman said, and locked gazes with the mysterious goon.

"Well, I'm the person that is going to make people like you smile more often." The goon said. "So, lets start today's entertainment by playing a game."

Batman didn't have time for this, he needed to save the people being held hostage, not play a game with some lunatic, but he could not think of anyway to save all three hostages and get them out of here in time before one of them, or even Batman got seriously injured.

"As you can see here, there are three identical hostages. Somebody here is the owner of the store, the others are innocent civilians that got lost in the middle of the chaos." Another pause. Batman wanted to lash out right now and stop this, but he couldn't and gritted his teeth and waited. "You have to choose which of these is the owner."

Of course he was going to have to choose. He needed to figure something out quick, before he ran out of time.

"If you choose the correct person, I will let all the hostages go and we can all have a wonderful day…but of course…if you choose wrong…" He made a his thumb and index finger in the form of a gun and whispered _boom_.

Batman looked around in the store. Everything was broken into and jewelry is spilled everywhere, half of the stuff didn't even make it into the goon's bag. But as he examined the charms closer, he could see that it was all inexpensive and cheap…not the truly expensive, priceless stuff Peter usually collected and Batman had an idea…

"You wouldn't mind if I take some of this jewelry for myself, would you?" he asked the goon. "Even I sometimes cannot resist how munch money there is in this stuff."

The goon seemed taken aback, but only for a second. "Yeah…Go ahead, but just remember, you are running out of time…Bat-Man…" He seemed to laugh just a little but after making that statement.

Batman smiled and walked over to the most expensive, priceless jewelry and smashed the glass and took the rings that were inside and smashed them under his boot.

The goons all seemed confused and in shock, except for the leader, who would not stop laughing.

Batman continued to smash, destroy, or damage any expensive jewelry that he could find until he looked up and smiled at the goons. "Sorry, not my taste. I'm looking for something more…unique."

The leading goon smiled and finally stopped laughing to say: "Try the back room, that is where the _really _expensive stuff are at."

Batman headed to the back room and walked right in front of the goons…and one of them pulled the gun on him. "You move one more step and you die!"

Batman smiled. "Gotcha"

The leading goon looked at the other goon, who was now identified as the owner of the store. "Well, he was right. And I am a man of my word…"

"No!" the owner yelled. "You promised none of my precious jewels would be damaged!"

"Well, I didn't damage them, the Bat-Man did." The goon then turned and shot the owner of the store, without much effort, though he was close to hitting Batman.

"You win. The hostages are free to go." He and the other goons started walking away slowly…"But, the _bomb_ will go off in thirty seconds, so you better get those hostages out of here quickly." Even more laughter. "Or, you could chase after me, you choose." He and the other goons ran off.

This was no contest. Batman had to save the hostages. He removed the scarf from their faces and was able to move them out of the store in time.

When the thirty seconds were up, the buliding did not go up in flames. Instead, a small explosion happen and thousands and thousands of cards flew in all directions, each one of them a Joker card.

Batman looked up and wondered how he was going to stop this.


End file.
